falloutfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
New Vegas
New Vegas is de post-apocaliptische stad waarin Fallout: New Vegas zich afspeelt. New Vegas, oorspronklijk thumb|202px bekend als Las Vegas. Is een stad wat de resten van het oude Las Vegas bevat, gelegen in het zuiden van Nevada. Vergeleken met de schaden van andere grote VS steden, is Las Vegas er goed vanaf gekomen. Het is de minst getroffen stad na de Great War. Het is relatief ongeschonden. Secties: Freeside, New Vegas Strip ,North Vegas Square, Westside Leiders: Mr.House Facties: New California Republic, The Chairmen, The Omertas, The White Glove Society ,Freeside Followers of the Apocalypse, The Kings ,The Van Graffs, Westside Cooperative Achtergrond Vegas overleving is te danken aan de acties van Robert House. In 2065 voorspelde House dat een Nucleaire wisseling tussen China en de VS zou plaatsvinden binnen de komende 15 Jaar. Hij gebruikte zijn ernorme rijkdom en intelligentie om als dit zou gebeuren, hij klaar zou staan. Hij creeerde een leger van securitrons. Hij had ook een eigen hotel, de Lucky 38 Casino. House had berekend dat zijn verdediging zo goed geinstaleerd was dat de stad de raketten zou overleven, maar schade aan de omliggende dorpen en de buitenkant van Vegas was onvermijdelijk. The Platinum Chip zou ervoor zorgen dat de secucritrons systemen verbeterd zouden worden tot Mark II Os, om ervoor te zorgen dat ze extra veilig zouden zijn. De Platinum Chip kwam echter telaat, de Great War begon 20 uur eerder dan House voorspeld had. Toch had House al genoeg defensie systemen opgezet om de schaden te beperken, veel van Vegas was alsnog gered. In Sunnyvale is de Platinum Chip onder het puin gekomen. Alsnog, was House in een coma geraakt. In 2138 ontwaakte House uit zijn coma. Hij zag dat zijn stad vol overvallers en nog meer tuig zat. In 2274, kwamen de NCR scouts aan op de Hoover Dam. House zag voor het eerste in vele jaren weer beschaafde mensen. House liet voor het eerst weer zijn securitrons uitrollen over The Strip. Hij gaf de overvallers een aanbod. Hij zei dat je bij New Vegas kon komen, of The Strip meteen verlaten. Als je niet na een van deze keuze's luisterde, werd je zogoed als gedood. Drie groepen accepteerde zijn aanbod, The Chairmen, The Ometras en de White Glove Society. Echter was er een groep was het aanbod weigerde, The King. Zij namen plaats in het gebied Freeside. Samen met de drie groepen en House zijn securitrons genoeg mensen zijn die The Strip konden beschermen. Maar als de NCR zou besluiten om het door geweld af te pakken, zouden ze alsnog geen kans hebben. Uiteindelijk, zijn de NCR en House tot een beslissing gekomen. Een New Vegas afspraak waarbij de NCR 95% van de Dam zijn stroom kracht kreeg, ze kregen de base McCarran International Airport als basis, en ze mochten er een '' Embassy '' plaatsen in The Strip. The Strip kreeg de overige 5% van de energie van Hoover Dam. De New California Republic mocht in The Strip alles doen wat een normale toerist doet, ze mochten gokken en nog vele andere dingen. Op ongeveer de zelfde tijd, op de andere kant van The Colorado River had Caeser zijn ogen gericht om New Vegas. Hij zette daar Caeser's Legion neer. Hij hoopte dat hij de New California Republic weg kon laten gaan, en de stad over kon nemen. Alleen in 2277, brak er een oorlog uit, de eerste slag om Hoover Dam. Caeser verloor deze eerste slag. Caeser besloot niet te stoppen, hij zou doorgaan, hij zou New Vegas krijgen. Hij wachtte geduldig op zijn volgende kans. De Continue aanwezigheid van The Legion gaf de New California Republic een probleem. Als ze zouden willen hadden ze allang The Strip overgenomen maar, als ze The Strip zouden aanvallen waren ze kwestbaar in Hoover Dam, dit waagde ze dus niet. House heeft/had grote plannen voor de Stad Vegas. Opmaak van New Vegas Freeside Freeside is de belangrijkste sloppenwijk van New Vegas. Gecontroleerd door The Kings en The Van Graff, de left|thumb|194px|Freeside straten zijn gevaarlijk. Veel gokkers en toeristen zouden aangevallen worden door recente spanningen tussen de NCR en The Kings is verslechterd. Maar mensen moesten hierdoor het was bijna de enige ingang naar de Casino's Freeside is verdeeld in in twee secties. Het eerste deel is C en bestaat uit Westelijke, Noordelijke en Oostelijke delen van de wijk. Deze sectie is de eerste wat je zal betreden vanuit The Mojave. Als je door de poort gaat zal je diverse lijfwachten tegenkomen die hun '' diensten '' op straat aan bieden voor een Caps bedrag. De volgende sectie is de Centrale en het zuidelijke deel van de wijk. Dit gedeelte is bereikbaar vanaf het Noorden door middel van een vernielde auto-wegversperring dat Freeside in twee delen verdeeld, of uit het noord-westen door middel van een zone deur aan de achterkant van een Ruine, kom je tussen de Silver Rush en het Atomic Wrangler Casino of vanuit het zuiden via The Strip North Gate. New Vegas Sewers Is geplaatst onder de Stad New Vegas is een riolering met geen ingangen. De delen van de riool zijn: The North Sewers, the Central Sewers, The East Central Sewers en de Sealed Sewers. New Vegas Strip Het hart van New Vegas. Wanneer je binnenkomt via The Strip North Gate zie je Gomorra rechts en Lucky 38 Casino links. Verderop in de straats is er nog een poort die je brengt naar een ander deel van The Strip hier ligt thumb|188px|The StripThe Tops Casino, The Ultra-Luxe en Camp McCarran wat een Monorail bevat. Buiten dat, via een andere poort vind je Vault 21, Micheal Angelo's Workshop en de NCR ambassade. North Vegas Square Net als Freeside is North Vegas Square de sloppenwijken van New Vegas. Het meeste wat er ligt zijn allemaal kapotte gebouwen. Het enige wat je hier nog kan bezichtigen is het appartementen complex The Gray. De mensen wat hier wonen zijn wantrouwig tegen nieuwe mensen. Westside Hoewel het een armer deel van de stad is, heeft het wel een eigen militie en min of meer een zelf-afhankelijkheid. Ze hebben hun eigen voedsel, eigen watervoorziening en kunnen alles goed onderhouden. De bewoners klagen soms om problemen met The Fiends, die vaak mensen doden. Een kleine gang, The Scorpions hebben ook nog aanwezigheid rond de zuidelijke buitenwijken. De grote buurt, blootgesteld aan The Mojave Wasteland is omgeven door een klein netwerk van muren. Terwijl de woon wijken zijn helemaal ommuurd, met uitzondering van twee kleine poorten. De westside zijn diensten zijn: Food Store, Brothel, een Liquor Store, Pawn Shop, en een Arena waar gevochten kan worden en waar je ook op in kan zetten. Gebouwen Freeside *Atomic Wrangler Casino *Atomic Wrangler corner room *Cerulean Robotics *King's School of Impersonation *Mick & Ralph's *Old Mormon Fort *Ruined store *Silver Rush New Vegas Strip *Gomorrah *Lucky 38 Casino *LVB Station *Michael Angelo's Workshop *NCR Embassy *NCR Military Police HQ *The Tops Casino *Ultra-Luxe Casino *Vault 21 North Vegas Square *The Gray Westside *Casa Madrid Apartments *Klamath Bob's Liquor Store *Miguel's Pawn Shop *North Cistern *Westside Co-op Sewers *''North sewers'' *''Central Sewers'' *''East central sewers'' *''Sealed Sewers'' Verschijningen New Vegas was verschenen als Las Vegas door Tycho en speelt een grote rol in Fallout: New Vegas Foto's NewVegasEntrance.png|toegang tot the strip NewVegasLucky38.jpg|The Lucky 38 Screen13B.jpg Vault 21.jpg|Lucky 38 and Vault 21 Screen19B.jpg|Freeside bord NewVegasWasteland.png|New Vegas 's nachts van ver gezien FNV New Vegas.jpg NewVegas.png New Vegas Strip (intro).jpg|The Strip in de Fallout: New Vegas intro New Vegas AR.jpg|The Strip in All Roads FNV concept art Vegas Skyline.jpg|New Vegas concept art Conceptart-thestrip-B.jpg|Freeside concept art de:New Vegas en:New Vegas es:New Vegas fr:New Vegas it:New Vegas pl:Nowe Vegas pt:New Vegas ru:Нью-Вегас uk:Нью-Вегас zh:新維加斯 Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations Category:Fallout mentioned-only locations Category:Dead Money mentioned-only locations Category:Honest Hearts mentioned-only locations Category:Towns Category:New Vegas Categorie:Fallout: New Vegas